Products used in heating/ventilation/air conditioning (HVAC) units are typically formed of sheet stock such as sheet metal. Examples of metals include steel, aluminum and the like. In particular, pipe or duct work for HVAC units is typically made from one or more sections of sheet stock that are formed to create a conduit. In general, duct work or conduit may have a round and/or rectangular cross section. The sections of steel conduit are joined to create the duct work. Seams are created along each pipe section where the sheet stock is joined resulting in steel against steel joint. Roll formers are typically used to form sheet metal into ducts.